


What’s the Story, Mourning Corey Deleted Scene

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [3]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e19 What's the Story Mourning Corey, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Big Wolf on Campus (TV), Missing Scene, Mythical Creatures and Beings, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Season 3 episode What’s the Story, Mourning Corey. What happened after the girl got in Corey’s limo..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s the Story, Mourning Corey Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Billy_and_the_Regulators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/gifts).



> Hey guys, I got this idea from watching the Big Wolf On Campus episode “What’s the Story, Mourning Corey”. I wondered what happened to the girl Corey offered a ride to. Well, this is what I think happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: Geniuses Peter Knight and Christopher Briggs own Big Wolf on Campus. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

It was nighttime in Pleasantville. Her shoulder-length chocolate locks flowing in the night breeze and her ocean orbs seeming to gleam with excitement, 19-year-old Jesse Cromwell was walking down the sidewalk. She wore a white dress. She was just out for a walk to clear her head and to get some fresh air.

As she was walking down the sidewalk, a long black Lincoln pulled up next to her, and she stopped. A window rolled down and a familiar man’s face peeked out. He had black hair and brown eyes, and wore glasses.

He peered over them and asked, “Excuse me, miss?”

Upon seeing him, she recognized him instantly, and her blue eyes widened with surprise. “You’re Corey Feldman, the movie star!” she said.

“Yes,” said Corey. “And I also have a rock and roll band.”

“This is so cool. What are you doing in Pleasantville?” Jesse asked.

Corey replied, “Well, actually, I’m looking for a couple friends. I was wondering if you could help me.”

“I could try; what are their names?” she asked.

“Oh, where are my manners? Have you ever been in a limo before?” he queried. She shook her head. “Well, I bet you’d like a ride, then.”

He opened the door, and she got in. She sat down next to him. When he closed the door, he turned to her.

“Miss, do you… believe in the supernatural?” he asked as the limo began moving again. He studied her with his eyes. She really was gorgeous — brown hair, nothing special there — bright blue eyes and an incredible body.

“I don’t know,” she replied. She thought for a moment. “Maybe.”

Then Corey got an idea.

“Come here, Jesse,” he purred, his eyes glowing.

When she looked into his eyes, she was lost; she moved fluidly over to him. She knew that he could practically taste her unease. She was very hesitant about nearing his large frame. Nevertheless, for the moment he practically owned her. If the information he had were to leak out, then the consequences would be dire. She knew that for sure. So she had to get him to keep quiet, but Corey Feldman only did as he wished. No one told him what to do… ever.

He then tapped his knee as she stopped in front of him. She guessed that he wanted her to sit there. With a soft sigh, she did so and awaited his next instructions. She was not surprised when he began to stroke her thighs through her jeans. He must have wanted to touch her if he went through all the trouble of getting her in the position that she was in. He slowly slid his hands steadily higher and higher on her legs. She fought the surge of excitement that coursed through her as his hands neared the edge of her Levis. Was this turning her on? How could it? He was Corey Feldman, the actor, the one that risked his life in the movies he had starred in as a teen with his friend Corey Haim. He was the reason why everything got started. He was, however, not the source of all the problems her friends had faced, even if he was not truly aware of it. She leaned back to get up, and suddenly found that she could not. His eyes were suddenly hard and cold.

“Don’t even think about it, Jesse,” he growled.

When they got to his mansion, the limo stopped and the door opened. He swept Jesse into his arms and carried her as if he were a man with his bride up the steps and inside. Then he walked up the staircase and into his bedroom. Then he walked over to the canopy bed, spread the hanging golden sheets apart and lay her down on the crimson red and black sheets. He reached into his pocket and whipped out some rope, tied her wrists to the headboard, and then spread her legs apart. Then he undressed her and himself.

Jesse’s moans rang throughout the night as Corey took her virginity. Then he opened his mouth, and his fangs appeared. He plunged down and sank them into her throat. As he drank her blood, Jesse felt as though he was draining her of her soul. Some of her blood also stained the bed sheets. Then, when the last drop had been drained, Jesse Cromwell was dead.

Corey looked down at her, licking his bloodstained lips as her blood flowed through his veins.

“Meow,” he purred. “You taste so good.”

He knew his plan would work. He had invited her into his limo, seduced her, and then took her to his mansion. Then — like the deadly black widow spider, only different — he wove her into his web so she would be comfortable, put her to sleep, and then struck; with one poisonous bite, she never woke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual. :)


End file.
